


I Love You Because...

by DragonGirl420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Sam wants her to know how much he loves her. But sometimes, just saying it isn't enough.





	I Love You Because...

**Author's Note:**

> From the request: “Hi there! I’ve recently read a lot of sweet and fluffy Sam fics, and I want to request smth like that from you. How about a fic, where Sam wants to propose to R (who is a long-time friend, very powerful witch, and a badass huntress) but wants the proposal to be a perfect one, where he would like her to listen to everything he loves about her (beauty, personality, skills etc.)?”

“Do you really want this?” Dean asked, his gaze firmly fixed on Sam trying to read his body language. “I mean, really, really, want it?”

Sam turned away from his current task. Ignoring Dean’s question, he retorted with his own. “You know what’s fun?”

“Can’t imagine.”

“You asking me the same question, repeatedly, for a week now.”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, “I’m just checking in with you. Cause, what you’re talking about is sorta crazy.”

“What’s so crazy about it, Dean?”

“Um, well, let’s start with the fact that you are talking about being with one woman, for the rest of your life.  _One,_ Sam. One!”

“That’s not a bad thing. It was good enough for mom and dad,” Sam said and shrugged, “What’s wrong with wanting what they had?”

“For one, our lives aren’t exactly prime condition for happily ever after, man. You know that.”

“And…”

“And, what?”

“Well, usually when you’re making a point, and you say, ‘for one’ something else follows.”

“You know what… bite me, okay?” Dean pouted and pushed off the wall. “All I’m saying is, really think this through. You’re going to ask this girl to  _marry_  you, Sam. That’s pretty huge. Talking lifetime commitment, sorta huge.”

“Not like I don’t know her, Dean. We’ve known her for years, and if I’m being honest, I’ve loved her for years. I put any idea of being with her away when I left for Stanford. She was doing her own thing, and so was I. But ever since we met her when we were kids, some part of me has loved her.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “And now that you’re both adults, are both hunters… its time to say ‘I do’? Come on Sam, why go through the whole ordeal of marriage? Just be together. Oh, and are we going to just leave out the fact that she’s also a witch…”

“A white witch,” Sam corrected vehemently. “Damn good one, too.”

“Right, still a witch,” Dean shrugged. “You sure she doesn’t have you wrapped up in some kinda love spell?”

Sam gave him a warning look, to which Dean surrendered. “Look, she’s a good person and all, I can see the allure. I can. But she’s still a witch, and a hunter. I just want you to be sure you thought it through.”

Sam stopped again and turned his full attention to his brother. “I know what I’m doing. Trust me, I’ve thought about this, a lot. Her being a hunter and having some in depth knowledge of magic are just parts of who she is, Dean. I love her for so many other reasons.”

Sam’s face softened, his eyes sort of glazed over with thoughts of Y/N, and even Dean couldn’t deny what he saw in that expression.

“Alright Sammy. I trust you,” Dean relented then looked beyond his brother at what he was doing and became perplexed. “But, uh, please tell me this has nothing to do with what you’re planning.”

Sam looked back at his what he’d been making, then quizzically back at Dean. “What if it does?”

“You’re writing post-it notes… please don’t tell me you’re going to spell out ‘will you marry me’ with post-it notes.”

“What? No!” Sam exclaimed and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, alright? This is something… for us. However, if you could possibly find someplace else to be when she gets here, I’d appreciate it.”

“You want me to leave? This huge thing is about to happen to my little brother and you want me to go?” Dean looked slightly hurt, but he agreed anyway. “Fine. Just remember… if she moves in here, she better not use all the hot water and she better not leave the coffee pot empty.” Dean frowned and shook his head slowly, “Just puttin’ that out there.”

“There’s no guarantee she’ll say yes,” Sam mused more to himself than to Dean. But Dean tried to reassure him with a clap on his shoulder.

“Little brother, if she turns you down, she’s an idiot. Any woman would be lucky to have you.”

“We’ll see I guess,” Sam said just as his stomach began to twist into knots.

 

The text message asked you to be there by eight. Normally it didn’t take this long to drive to the bunker, but that night there were a million things in your way. The weather had been iffy most of the day, and left the roads with heavy traffic, downed trees and powerlines, not to mention multiple accidents and people too busy gawking at the accidents.

It was a miracle that you arrived even in the vicinity of eight o’clock, but when you finally turned off the engine of your car in the underground garage, you smiled. A dinner date with Sam Winchester was just what you needed after the long week that had been put blissfully behind you.

Back to back cases, and several clients in need of spiritual guidance left you drained and ready for some quiet time with your favorite hunter. You’d known both brothers since you were young, but Sam was the one who already left you a bit weak in the knees. He had that kind of smile that could clear the darkest clouds in the sky. Growing up the daughter of a powerful witch had been somewhat difficult, but Sam was always there with a sympathetic ear and comforting hug to make it better.

When he left for school, you were disheartened that you’d never see him again. When you found out he was back, hunting with Dean, a part of you wished that he would have gotten out completely. Even though it meant he was back in your world again.

A few missed opportunities occurred over the years until one day, there he was. Playing FBI Agent, looking just as beautiful and welcoming as he did all those years before.

That night’s reunion was meant to be a few drinks but turned into a full-on weekend of getting reacquainted. Now, here you were two years later and more in love with him than you thought would ever be possible.

 

When you approached the front door, you noticed a pink post-it note stuck right above the handle. It simply said, ‘ _Open me_ ’. Once inside, you looked down from the landing above the war room and found it empty. Along the wall of the spiral staircase that lead down into the bunker, there were several more post-it notes that alternated between pink and light blue.

These were just as simple as the one on the front door. It was definitely Sam’s handwriting, and a little flutter of butterflies came to life in your gut just knowing he had something special instore for you. One by one they just coaxed you to keeping going, follow the trail, just play along, etc. etc.

It wasn’t until you reached the oversized table in the middle of the space did you see a longer note, still on post-its, but presented more explanation.

_I wanted to do this face to face, but even after knowing you for as long as I have, I still get flustered when I look at you. What I have to say is important, so please just read and follow the notes._

_Also… no magic. Just read and follow._

You laughed to yourself. Of course, he’d say no magic; he was always digging at you that it was your solution to everything. Your usual response was, ‘just one of the many perks of being a white witch’. That always earned you your favorite Sammy smirk, with the dimples as deep as the Grand Canyon and a twinkle in his eye that made you forever weak. This time, you’d follow his rules and just play along.

On the way that lead to the library was yet another pink post-it.

_I first fell in love with you the day I broke my arm jumping off the roof. You brought me a new comic book and a root beer. Then sat with me until dad came home and made you leave._

On an open book in the library… He’d taken a book of poetry by Edgar Allan Poe and turned to your favorite poem, ‘Annabel Lee’. Just above the line that read,  _we loved with a love that was more than love…_  was a blue post-it that read:

_I knew that I would love you forever on the day you read this poem. Out loud. Just because you loved it so much._

Two more, one pink, one blue, on the entry to the hallway.

_I love you because you’re smart and funny. I love you because you always try to see the good in people, even when its only a sliver._

_I loved you when I called from school to tell you I met Jess because you were so happy for me. I loved you even more when I called to tell you she was gone because you cried with me._

The tears were coming now, hard and fast. You remember both of those calls as though they were yesterday. How badly your heart broke both times, but for completely different reasons. Exhaling deeply, you carefully swiped at your eyes, so as not to mess up your carefully applied make-up.

Once you were in the hallway, you inhaled sharply and felt completely overwhelmed by what you saw there. Covering both walls were an array of pink and blue post it notes, nearly floor to ceiling. You slowly strolled through it, glancing at each one and felt yourself unable to breathe.

Each one had a different reason as to why he loved you. Each one, contained one word, or a specific memory that was a cause for Sam to love you. Some were silly, like the one that read:

_I love you for that one time you insisted on making me finish an entire bottle of rum, just so we could play truth or dare and you could make me do stupid things._

_I love you because of that time we played mini golf and were sneaking shots from my dad’s flask, then you mooned the two older couples behind us that were clearly judging us._

Others were more serious and thoughtful:

_I love you because of your phone call after you’d heard my dad died. You didn’t say you were sorry. You didn’t say anything at all. You just let me vent and cry and hang up without being angry or hypercritical of what I had said._

_I love you for resisting to use your magic when it would make everything better because you knew it would be wrong to manipulate someone._

Then, there were some that made you blush:

_I love when you lay next to me in bed, and I can feel how soft your skin is next to mine._

_I love it when you make me want to throw you up against a wall simply because you winked at me across a room._

_I love you because you’re beautiful – physically and emotionally._

_I love you because you’re patient and understanding._

_I love you because you are an amazing cook._

_I love you because you can turn me on with the simple flip of your hair over your shoulder._

It took forever to read them all, but you did. Every single one. Picking them off the wall and stacking them together, by the time you reached the end of the hallway and turned the corner, the pile had grown to be a small book. Looking up, you noticed the door to the storage unit was cracked and there was a simmering glow radiating from inside.

Down this corrdidor were a few more pink and blue alternating post-it notes that each contained one word each. When you put them all together it said

_If you love me, like I love you…_

When you finally reached the end of the hall, there was one last post-it on the door, that again simply said  _Open Me_. You did as requested and there was Sam, he was standing in the middle of the room, smiling and holding one last post-it note.

Despite the large grin he wore, his face was full of apprehension. The post-it note he was holding wasn’t blue or pink, it was purple. It read:

_Say Yes_

You felt yourself start to tremble. Sam didn’t say a word, he just took your hand, bent down on one knee and reached into his pocket. From that, he pulled out a petite diamond engagement ring and finally met your eyes.

“Will you marry me?” he asked, inhaling sharply and anxiously awaiting your response.

For all the words he’d written out for you to read as you journeyed down through the bunker, you had none to share with him now. Every single note brought back a memory of some kind that made cemented just how much you loved him, too. What would life be without Sam Winchester? Boring and lonely, that’s what. Who cares that you both lived a dangerous existence? Forget that you were a practicing witch that constantly had her life threatened? This is what it was all for. All of it.

“Yes, Sam, a thousand times, yes!”

Sam breathed an animated sigh of relief and slipped the ring onto your finger. As he stood up, he swept you up in an embrace and kissed you fiercely. You happily returned it. Never before had you felt more in love with someone that you had in that moment.

Sam finally relented and slowly lowered you back to the ground but didn’t remove his arms from embracing you.

“You sure? You’re ready to spend eternity with me…  _and_  my brother?”

You chuckled, “Yes. For you, Sam, I could endure anything.”

“Even Dean?”

You laughed harder and rested your head briefly on his chest. “Yes, even Dean.”

“See, just another reason that I love you.”


End file.
